


Pushed, Pressed & Pressured

by Bellflower



Category: Samurai Warriors
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellflower/pseuds/Bellflower
Summary: Nagamasa was the first, Hisahide the second, and Mitsuhide the third.For the 'lever' prompt from Fan Flashworks.





	

**1.**  
Azai Nagamasa was the first to try.

His sister's golden-haired husband, with his almost disgustingly bright eyes and faithful heart, betrayed Nobunaga easily. The Demon King didn't have to do too much; all he did was turn his eyes to the Asakura clan and raise his blade to their throats, testing Nagamasa's faith and putting pressure on their bond. Them or us? Your sister's family or your oldest allies? Will you break them, or will you try and break me?

It was satisfying to see Nagamasa do exactly as Nobunaga wanted him to and stick with his Asakura allies. Their armies clashed multiple times and it long looked promising, but eventually Nagamasa's light was blotted out when he dared to waver for a second in response to Hideyoshi's desperate pleas. Nobunaga ran his brother-in-law through without hesitation and didn't bother to look back at his corpse.

 

**2.**  
Matsunaga Hisahide tried more than once.

He was even easier than Nagamasa had been. Time and time again the man would betray Nobunaga, taking every opportunity he had to try and stab his Lord in the back... and every time Nobunaga would forgive him. Hisahide absolutely hated him for this. Having control over his own fate was what drove the scurrying spider, so denying him that at every opportunity was all that was needed. 

Typical armies of steel were sent Nobunaga's way. Vials of poison were sprinkled in his path. Roaring infernos were spread at his feet. Every single possible means of assassination that Hisahide could utilise were enjoyed by the Demon King and his consolation prize every time he survived the sneer on his hapless retainer's face.

'I forgive you.'

The trigger worked flawlessly until the last time Nobunaga pushed at it. Hisahide uncovered his teapot, triggered his explosions, and destroyed himself so thoroughly no trace would ever be seized again. He did not take Nobunaga with him. He wouldn't have even if Mitsuhide had been elsewhere.

 

**3.**  
Mitsuhide himself was the last to try, and he was the last because he succeeded.

It took longer for him to get to the point of betrayal because of his gentle-heart, because of that foolish belief that his Lord would build a world of compassion. Nobunaga had to apply pressure on multiple points, push Mitsuhide in many ways. Every single bloody battle did its work, of course, and every execution of his enemies that Nobunaga ordered managed to startle and confuse. Refusing to praise Mitsuhide when he had done exceptional work was another well-used avenue. Nagamasa and Hisahide's deaths, their failures, contributed. 

Ordering a campaign against Mitsuhide's dear friend, Motochika, was the last touch that made the overly merciful samurai crumble.

Nobunaga kneeled in the flames, finally satisfied. You must destroy to create... he had applied that philosophy to all he encountered but also applied it to himself. What more fitting fate could there be for a man called Demon than a death in flames, at the hands of a traitor? He had pushed, pressed and pressured his retainers and allies one by one to send them down this road and it was Mitsuhide who had finally proven his worth. The betrayal was sealed, the future secured according to Nobunaga's will. There was no room for the mercy Akechi Mitsuhide always wished to offer.

Today Oda Nobunaga would walk into an inferno and die. Tomorrow, born from ash, a new King would rise.


End file.
